control
by writerlover101
Summary: no flames please... thank u demon angel! :) i'll just go with ur plot. it's a inukag, inuyasha will learn something about control. r&r future citrus...
1. Needing a bed

            I have no plot and I'm virtually writing this because I've been reading SO much inuyasha that it's rubbed off on me. I'm kind of writing this from the top of my head so no flames pretty please? Well, I have no idea wat this story is about yet so…. lets go on to the disclaimer now.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co. *drools* I owned miroku last night though…. lol. jus kiddin. It was fluffy. I apologize now for future spelling errors. You'd think after reading so many inuyasha fics that the spelling would rub off of me… *sigh* I would appreciate it if u would send reviews of the correct spelling. And any ideas about wat this story would be about would be welcome…. Well I guess I'll start trying to write it now. key word there try.. 

Chapter 1:untitled…

          He felt the rough bark underneath his foot as he shifted closer to get a better look at the sleeping figure below him. Her hair fanned out in a wave behind her and her scent wafted up, enticing him. 'She smells like cherry blossoms' He took a deep appreciative whiff and had to stop him from taking another. He almost growled out loud as he saw Shippou curled against her. 'Why does that twerp get to be close to my Kagome' Yes, he had gotten use to the fact that he considered Kagome his. Surprisingly it didn't take much time to get used to. 'Now all I need to do is make sure she knows' He sighed and looked toward the almost full moon. That was the hard part, telling her how he felt. It wasn't even as hard as controlling his youkia side. He winced as he thought of the coming day ahead of him. It was getting harder and harder to control his urges. He sighed again; it was mainly hard to control his urges because he didn't really want to control them. He drifted off to sleep with Kagome's scent engulfing him.

***

          "Inuyasha please let me go home!" 

          "No bitch! How many times do I have to say it?"

          "Bitch! Who are you calling bitch dog-boy! Sit!" a loud thud and some pounding feet later.

          "Inuyasha let go! I need to go home! I'll never forgive you!" This was all said in a high shrill voice.

          "Bitch quiet down! You're hurting my ears!"

          "Inuyasha! Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!" Kagome made a mad dash for the well and then there was silence, except for the long line of curses muttered by Inuyasha. Shippou just snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag that was filled with Kagome's scent. 'I wonder if she'll bring me chocolate?' was his last thought as he drifted back to sleep. Sango and Miroku just went back to what they were doing before the fight had begun. When Inuyasha could finally get back up he darted towards the well. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and waltzed towards the slight figure of Kagome nonchalantly.

          "So… when are you coming back?"

***

          When am I coming back? Kagome turned around incredulously. He wasn't following routine! It was fight, run, sits, go. She mentally counted down in her head. So.. we fought, then I ran and sat him… but he's not suppose to be asking when I come back… he's suppose to drag me back. 

          "Um… I guess just for today?"

          She didn't really know why she was even leaving. She just wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed for one night. And since they were so close to the well she had thought… But she hadn't thought, she should've known that he wouldn't see it her way. And she had started a fight for such a dumb reason. What? He's making me feel guilty? She felt her anger starting to rise dangerously. How dare he make her feel guilty about sleeping in her own time! In her own bed!

          "No! I'll be gone for as long as I want Inuyasha! Who do you think you are? My dad? My boyfriend!? You have no right to ask when I'm going to my OWN house!" and with that said she huffed and angrily jumped into the well.

***

          Inuyasha just stood there throughout her shouting tirade. Not even bothering to cover his ears from her screaming. He never knew how… enticing she smelled when she was angry. It was like a combination of cherry blossoms and spices. It was becoming increasingly irresistible. It was all he could do not to try to stop her yelling by _any_ means necessary. Now he was thinking like that houshi. What am I going to do when she comes back? How will I control myself? With these thoughts weighing heavily on his mind he trudged back to camp. Hearing a loud smack resound through the forest he smiled softly as he walked over Miroku's prone figure. He nodded at Sango in greeting, surprising her, and jumped back into his tree. Kagome's scent still lingered in the camp and with the scent of cherry blossoms surrounding him he fell asleep more quickly then he had in years.

***

          This human was….. Sesshoumaru couldn't find the words to describe her. Was she Inuyasha's bitch? She didn't smell like they've mated. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. What am I thinking? She's a filthy ningen. She doesn't even deserve the mere thoughts that he was having right now. But still… he had the feeling that there was more to this human then she let on. He had been watching them, just inhaling her scent as it changed from one emotion to another. It truly was a special scent. Especially for a filthy human, she smelled so… once again Sesshoumaru couldn't find the words. And her clothing was truly indecent. Not that he had been looking at those long…. shapely legs of hers. That was beneath the Lord of the Western Lands. He growled softly at himself, feeling the beginnings of arousal. I… I need to get back to Rin. And he jumped off the perch he had been on since the beginning of the fight and disappeared in the night. All the while thinking. Now I know the word to describe her. She smells… right.

AN:I still don't noe wat I want to write about! L Okay here are my ideas… She can turn into a demon… she can have youko kurama find her and something happen but I don't noe if I'm even doing these characters right. Are they OOC? Or… I don't noe I'll think of something. But I would still appreciate reviews just for ideas of course… pretty please? Oh and once again no flames please, my delicate self wouldn't be able to handle it.


	2. Lemon don't read this if u don't want to...

            Hello everyone! I'm still wandering aimlessly through my brain thinking of a plot… and I got my idea from demon angel. Wazup! Lol. I'll e'mail u my stories first and I guess u can…. Help me? Does that mean this is a joint venture? Lol. oh well, this will be a inu/kag fic but I'm gonna rite a kenshin/kag fic jus becuz I haven't come across many… lol. and it'll probably have some battousia.. since I think both are INCREDIBLY hot… 

Disclaimer: Aw… I don't wanna do one! I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't wanna! *pounds feet on the ground* Inuyasha or doesn't belong to me kay?

Chapter one: Um…. Don't read this if u don't have to cuz it's a lemony kinda.

          He snuck by the form of a groping miroku, the ever-vigilant figure of sango, and the snuggling picture of Shippou, towards the well. He would apologize to her! Not because he was sorry or anything but because he needed, craved, her scent. It was arousing and calming at the same time. He jumped in the well, anticipation lighting his features. Once at the other side he quickly jumped on the windowsill, not noticing the dream kagome had until it was too late. His mouth fell open in astonishment as he finally registered the moans and the tossing kagome on her bed. All he could do was stare as every toss and turn revealed some lush curve. 

          "Inuyasha.." she moaned loudly. 'Lustfully?' he asked himself. He stood transfixed and didn't fight it when his demon side slowly told him to claim her.

*** 

          She was running through the woods panting. Not from fear but from excitement. She knew it was futile to run but she also knew it aroused him more to chase her. And she admitted it aroused her more too. She could already feel the liquid pool in her lower regions and the fire rushing through her body. 'Now he'll be able to catch me even quicker' with that thought the ache in her intensified almost painfully. She heard a pant, just one pant, and then he was on her. She restrained her scream however as they tumbled to the ground. 

          He nestled between her legs comfortably, slowly pressing his hardness against her softness and growling when her scent increased ten fold. She shivered beneath him and slowly inched her hands to his back. Even slower now, as if she was weighed down she arched into him. Feeling her nipples tighten as she pressed it against his mouth. Practically begging him to take her inside him. He growled menacingly but all that did was make her want him more. 

          "You didn't scream for me. You _will _scream my name way before the time we are done." With that said he ripped open her shirt and took her nipple in his mouth roughly. She cried out and the impossible happened, she got even hotter. But she didn't cry out his name, not yet giving him that pleasure. She bit her lip savagely to stay in control as while he suckled her he slowly scraped downward with his claws. She gasped when they pushed into her gently, then wildly. Never the same depth, never the same speed. Her brain made a litany of his actions. _In, out, in, out, in, out, IN… IN.._ She knew she was losing control when her litany came to a stop. She opened her mouth to scream when… it stopped. Panting heavily she looked towards his face, which had stopped suckling her breast.

          He gave her a sexy grin as he slipped his fingers out of her. Then slowly he inched lower and lower. She laid back down in defeat. Knowing she would undoubtably scream his name. She felt his tongue circle her bud softly and whimpered. His low deep chuckle was her answer. He opened her folds and she waited… and waited… and waited. Until she was almost sure she would have to arch up and grind it against his face. And when he licked the bud at last she came instantly screaming his name. 

***

          His eyes, unknowingly to him, were bleeding blood red as her dream continued. He walked up to her bedside and roughly climbed on top of her. He could practically smell the juices in her body. She woke abruptly, her passion filled gaze making the blood red seep into his eyes more.

          "Inu..Inuyasha?" she whispered hesitantly. She realized their position and laughed nervously, not yet seeing eyes. When she did finally see them she gasped in surprise. Her scent tinged with fear was appealing to the demon inuyasha unfortunately, and he savagely tried to bite her neck. But her squirming, though arousing, was starting to get on his nerves.

          'What am I going to do?' Kagome thought wildly. He was in his demon kill rage mode, yet he hadn't killed her yet. And if she said sit he'd crush her for sure. She briefly wondered what made him lose control. 'Was it my dream?' She blushed heavily. 'Oopsy' Then an idea struck her. 

          "Inuyasha…" she purred and rolled him on his back. His demon form looked bewildered at her acting so aggressively, almost as if she was another youkai. (sp?) His eyes skimmed where they touched. And he pressed upwards, knowing that she would feel his arousal. She gasped slightly and doubt entered her eyes. But she still said it.

          "Sit boy" He crashed through the middle of her bed, breaking it. Kagome winced slightly. Maybe I should of thought that out a little more… 

          "Kagome?" said a voice from the middle of her bed. She looked down at him and noticed she was still on top of him, and that his arousal was still there. He grasped her hips roughly and grinded her against him. 'What?' he should be out of his demon like trance, but his eyes were normal looking and clear. 'Yet he's touching me.' When she felt hands sneaking up her skirt she went on instinct. The slap reverberated through the house. I'm going to have to leave tonight to avoid… unwanted questions. The hand on her skirt had paused during the slap yet it started once again. Creeping upwards until….

AN: yeah…. Hello minna. I have no idea where to go from here. Thanks demon angel for the idea. I hope u like this chappie. And thanks Guardian Angel for reviewing. Do u think this is okay? J that was my first ever… sexual scene. But I thought it was fitting to inuyasha losing control…. So there it is. And I left it a cliffy cuz… I'm evil? Lol.  ja ne.


	3. hehehe another lemon don't read if u do...

            HI!!!!! I think I'll do one more chapter in this thing. I mean it was going to be this big wonderful (in my opinion) story but I just can't seem to… I don't noe if I'll make it longer but I'm just counting on two or more chappies! Maybe I'll make it longer. Who noes what these fingers will do? Lol.

            Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. If I was owner.. believe me there would be some more JUICY parts in the animation. Maybe there is and I just don't noe yet? NO!!!!!!

            Warning: Adult content and sexual theme in this page. If you are under seventeen please enter at your own risk. (like anyone listens to these anyway)

He touched her… there. It was one thing to dream about it and another for it to actually happen. His claws felt delicious as it carefully traced and dipped. She threw her head back and let out a small heartfelt moan. 'No' The word tried to get louder in her head but wasn't succeeding much. She looked down at his straddled form and wriggled from the sensations she was feeling at her very core. 'Two could play that way.' Was the thought that flashed through her mind. She slowly lowered herself until she was just barely brushing his hardness. He shut his eyes tightly in agony and she brushed against him. Back and forth, slowly, lightly, never having any real friction. She let herself touch him a little harder as she leaned down to his ear. She nibbled and licked and listened to his gasps. 

            "Inuyasha…" she whispered seductively and it was all he could do to not turn her over and take her.

            "Yes." Anticipation was in his voice. She felt anger at that. 'How dare he think I would give myself so easily!' She had doubts but with her anger came the flood of certainty. She wasn't unaffected from her ministrations either and couldn't resist a real grind against him as she half said half groaned the dreaded word.

            "Sit." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ ( )_( ) (sorry just wanted to put that there for some reason) Mir's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                            (=*,*)

            "What's wrong with Inuyasha Kagome." He had been surly and uncompromising this whole day. Ever since he came back to Sengoku Jidai without Kagome saying she needed some time. Shippou had commented on how weird Kagome smelt on him but Inuyasha quickly took him away. Miroku had… ideas… about what had happened but knew both Inuyasha and Kagome would kill him if he uttered it. He sighed when Kagome just gave him a smile and skipped off. Well, I'll just look to Sango for entertainment then.

            "HENTAI!" Ahhh, it was always worth the pain she caused to feel that wonderfully toned body go pliant against his clutching fingers. He knew she blushed because of how her body reacted to him. He hadn't told the others because it wasn't their damn business. He smiled at the possessive tone he only used in his mind. Sango would know that he felt a little more for her then normal and he didn't want to scare her, yet. When he groped her he could feel the heat that responded instantly, the tightening in her stomach. Though he groped her ass he allowed his fingers to brush against her navel. He could hear her gasp softly and then she would react. But her reaction time was getting longer and longer and she would close her eyes a little and blush at what she was doing. Or was she blushing from thoughts about him? Who knew. His thoughts had made him aroused and he shifted his clothes too hide it as he stayed down in feigned hurt. 

            "Are you okay houshi? I didn't hit you that hard did I?" he almost groaned aloud as he saw her come sashaying towards his stilling figure. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha going ahead with Shippou. How would he resist her now? He had always groped her in front of people because he knew the threat of someone watching would stop him from going to far. She knelt by him on her knees, her hair blowing around her and her lips parted in invitation. Though he doubted that she knew what she was saying with those lips. He could see her doing other things kneeling on the ground like that and he did groan at the fire that went through his body.

            "You are hurt!" She reached for him with an outstretched hand and he just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hand quickly and put it to his member. 

            "If you call this pain than yes, I'm hurt. And I want you to hurt me more." She paused in surprise and that moment of indecision was all he needed. He did the one thing he had always wanted to do to her. The one place he had never groped before. He pushed her back and pressed a hand to her mound. She moaned and her hand went lax in his. 

He guided her hand beneath his robes to go up and up… and up some more till she was brushing his hardness with her fingertips. When he groaned lustfully he pressed even harder against her, trying to find that one point that would make her his. That one tiny bud that would make her wild for him. At the exact moment he found it her fingers had clutched him and he pressed harder than intended. He wanted her to get used to the feeling first but hissed out in surprise as her fingers tightened on him and she arched her back. So she liked it rough. He cursed the suit that fit like a glove. He usually would praise it but it was stopping him from getting to what he wanted most. 

            He kept his finger pressed against her as he moved her hand away from him and positioned his pulsing erection against her core. He didn't know if this would work because of the material of her suit but he had to try. He grinded against her, the robes and her suit connected and rubbed and she mewled at the sensation. He hardened further at the sound and rubbed against her faster. He struck different spots with his rubbing determined to bring her to her first orgasm. He rubbed against her clit and alternated from there to her opening. 

Her breaths were coming in little pants and his was heaving out of his lungs. He was close… so close but he needed to see her first. Needed to see the wonder in her features. He became frantic and repeatedly, quickly rammed against her clit and she arched up to him and came. He could almost smell the juices coming out of her and couldn't control the wild bucking of his hips when he spasmed. He lowered himself against her body and watched her bite her lip as she was slowly coming down from her trip to heaven. Never had he had someone respond to him so readily and vice versa. He kissed her throat and moved slowly to her lips. 

            He kissed her softly and moaned when she moved suggestively against him again. He passed his tongue against the seam of her lips, asking permission to enter into her depths. She complied readily and opened her sweet mouth to him. He felt himself get aroused from the mere taste of her as their tongues went in a battle of dominance. But he released her when she pulled back.

            "Miroku… I… I think we should catch up with Kagome and the others." He heard the catch in her voice as he pressed his already hard erection against her. He could almost see the fire go down her body and strike her core once again. She blushed in remembrance at what they had done but continued in her pleading.

            "Please Miroku?" He realized she wasn't calling him houshi. For that he gave her an award.

            "What are you doing.. AGAIN!" she sounded so surprised. Didn't she know how much he wanted her?

            "You called me Miroku, for that you should get a reward love." 

            "No… but Miroku the others…" Her head fell back in ecstasy. He gloried in the power he had to turn this strong woman to putty. This time when he grinded against her he moved his hand slowly toward where the action was. She opened her eyes wide at when he reached her clit and pressed. Hard. The sensation of him grinding against her opening and his hand at her clit were too much and she opened her mouth to scream but he covered her mouth quickly and soared with her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha smiled for the first time since his encounter with Kagome. 

            "What are you smiling at?" He would keep one up on her. He could smell what was going on with Sango and Miroku. It was about damn time. He could smell the arousal that came into Sango's scent whenever Miroku touched her. It wasn't as alluring as Kagome's though… And snapped his thoughts away from her. He was mad at her dammit. But she was all happy and preppy and cheerful while he had a restless night of sleep. 

            "Maybe I should go check back with Miroku and Sango?" he heard her wondering aloud and wondered himself if he should stop her. Maybe it would give her ideas that she would later act on? No, he wouldn't do that to them. But they owed him big time for this. 

Kag's POV~*~*

            "Feh, wench there fine. Just keep walking." She just smiled widely at him and decided to try an experiment. She was happy to know that he was actually affected by her. Maybe she had a better chance than Kikyou after all. He warily watched her smile and suddenly she licked her lips seductively. His eyes widened than narrowed as he caught on. He looked to where Shippou was and saw he was playing with Kirara so he stalked to Kagome. He caught her tongue between his teeth before she could put it back in her mouth and pricked it lightly with his fang. She swayed towards him but righted herself as Sango and Miroku caught up with them at last.

Inu's POV~*~

            Yup… they SO owed him.

AN: sorry I haven't updated. Have no excuse except that my vacation's almost up and I've been busy doing all the things I haven't got to yet. SOWWIE! I guess miroku and Sango pairings? Don't even noe where that came from! I guess I'm practicing my lemon writing skills. Though I think I still have a few flaws. Constructive criticism would be most helpful! But no flamez please :) thanx everyone for reviewing and I'd do review responses but I'm not hooked up to the internet at the moment and… yeah. :) but I thank again everyone for reviewing! :)


End file.
